


Dreams do come true

by MarchesaMagenta



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Petramos, Short One Shot, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchesaMagenta/pseuds/MarchesaMagenta
Summary: What happens when Petra finally tells JR about her sex dream?





	Dreams do come true

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was planning to wait awhile to publish this, since it's probably going to take me months to finish my second reconciliation fic. But then I thought, what the hell? So here is my first attempt at something vaguely smutty. Hopefully it isn't terrible! :)

RIIING!

The doorbell rang just as Petra stepped out of the shower. _Dammit! Rafael’s early again!_

Petra opened the bathroom door a crack. “Babe, can you get the door please?” she yelled. No answer. “JR? Are you there?” Still no answer. Then Petra remembered—JR had said she needed to grab something from her car. _Shoot!_

Petra hastily toweled off and threw on her white floral bathrobe. The doorbell rang again. “I’m coming!”

Petra opened the door. JR was standing there, casually leaning against the wall, the very picture of cool confidence. “Sorry baby, I forgot my keycard.” JR swaggered past Petra into the apartment. Petra looked at JR, and then down at her bathrobe, and burst out giggling.

JR set a bag down on the counter and looked back at Petra. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” Petra replied, still chuckling. “You just reminded me of this dream I had.”

“A dream?” JR asked, raising an eyebrow. “About me?”

 _Oh shit!_ Petra’s eyes widened in panic. She definitely hadn’t planned to tell JR about _that_ dream. Ever.

“No-no, it was nothing, really!” she stammered, trying to sound nonchalant. “Just something silly.”

“You’re blushing!”

“No, I’m not!” Petra was definitely blushing; she could feel the heat creeping over her cheeks.

“Yes, you _are_! Now you _absolutely_ have to tell me.” JR crossed her arms and looked at Petra expectantly.

Petra swallowed hard. Her cheeks were burning.

“C’mon, I thought we agreed—no more secrets.”

Petra desperately tried to think of a way out of the situation but came up empty. She cursed inwardly. “Okay fine!”

Petra exhaled and ran her hands through her hair, trying to regain her composure. “Well, uh, you remember that night that I got interviewed at the police station?” she said, trying to keep her voice neutral.

JR nodded. “Yes.”

Petra coughed. “Well, uh, after that, I dreamed that you, uh, came to the apartment.”

JR’s eyes widened, and she released her crossed arms. “Go on.”

Petra fiddled with the collar of her robe. “Um, so I was wearing this robe, and when I answered the door, you said that you, uh, got the charges dropped…”

“Okay…”

Petra took another deep breath. “And then you said that you’d, uh, _really_ get me off.”

JR’s mouth dropped open, and then slowly reformed into a devious grin. “ _I see_. I _like_ this dream.” She stepped forward, closing the distance between them. “Then what happened?

 _Maybe this wouldn’t be so embarrassing after all!_ “You, um, untied my robe.”

“Like this?” JR reached down and pulled on the loose end of the belt around Petra’s waist, and the robe fell open.

“Yes.” Petra gulped. “And then you pushed it off my shoulders.”

JR slid the robe off Petra’s shoulders, and it tumbled to the ground. A blast of cold hair hit Petra’s still-damp skin, and she shivered. She could feel her nipples hardening from the chill, and judging by JR’s gaze, she had noticed too. There was something thrilling about standing there completely naked, completely exposed, while JR devoured her with her eyes.

Petra couldn’t help but feel a bit smug. It had been almost a year since they had gotten back together, and yet JR's hunger for her had not seemed to diminish one bit. Nor hers for JR. _I don't think I could ever have enough._

JR stepped closer. Now they were mere inches apart. “Then what happened?” she asked, her voice husky.

“Then you kissed me.”

JR leaned forward and pecked Petra lightly on the lips.

“No, not like that! A _real_ kiss.”

JR smiled. Then she closed her hands around Petra’s neck and pulled her in, her mouth hot on Petra’s, her tongue insistent. Petra buried her hands in JR’s hair and kissed her back, hard.

JR’s arms slipped down around Petra’s shoulders, and locked in an embrace, they staggered in the general direction of the bedroom. They didn’t quite get there. JR pushed Petra back against the wall and started planting kisses down her neck.

“Mmmphh,” Petra mumbled. She had lost all powers of intelligible speech.

JR trailed her lips down over the sensitive spot at the base of Petra’s neck, then to her shoulder, then down over her collarbone, and down to her… _OH!_ Petra yelped. Gasping for air, she swung them around and grasped JR’s face, pressing her against the wall and kissing her fiercely.

Finally they stopped for air, resting forehead to forehead and breathing hard. “So, uh, what, uh, happened next?” JR asked, panting.

Petra lifted her head and grimaced. “Actually…that’s when I woke up.”

“Oh.” JR looked disappointed. They stood there for a moment, catching their breaths. Then a mischievous gleam appeared in JR’s eye, and she grinned. She stepped away from the wall, forcing Petra to take a step back, and then another, and another.

“ _Well_ ,” JR declared, “I can’t say that I dreamed about you, but I did think about you a lot after we met.”

Petra was stunned. “You did??”

JR nodded slowly, biting her lower lip. She stepped forward again, and Petra suddenly found herself pinned against the back of the sofa. “I thought about what it would be like to touch your beautiful hair…” JR slowly ran her hand through Petra’s hair, sweeping it out of her face.

“…and feel those full lips…” JR leisurely traced her index finger over Petra’s lips, making them tingle.

JR slid her arm around Petra’s waist, her skin warm against Petra’s bare back. “I wondered what you’d taste like here…” She pressed her luscious lips against Petra’s, gently probing her tongue into Petra’s mouth before pulling back.

“…and here…” JR pressed a kiss to the base of her throat, and Petra shivered.

“…and here.” Petra’s eyes shot open as JR’s mouth closed around her breast, her tongue flicking back and forth over a very erect nipple. JR grasped Petra’s other breast with her free hand, tracing slow circles around her nipple with her thumb.

Petra moaned and shuddered with pleasure. Not for the first time, she thought that JR would’ve been a great violinist. Such wonderful fingers she had—strong and deft and sure. _She definitely knows how to make my body sing!_

JR dropped her free hand to Petra’s leg and slowly trailed her fingers up her inner thigh, sending shockwaves of heat through Petra’s core. JR’s fingers hit the sensitive nub between her legs and Petra whimpered. Petra was very wet down there; she could feel it.

JR grinned wickedly. “I think you’re going to need another shower.”

“Gunnhhh,” was all Petra could reply.

RIIING!

Just then, the doorbell rang, snapping Petra out of her haze of desire. “SHIT! That’s Rafael.”

JR groaned loudly. “He really has the worst timing, doesn’t he? Can’t we just pretend we’re not home?”

The doorbell rang again. Then there were little knocks on the door, followed by expectant cries of “Mommy! We’re home!”

 _FUCK!_ Petra sighed. She retrieved her robe from the floor and hastily retied it, then smoothed her hair down as best she could. _Yeah, I definitely need another shower. A very cold one!_

“We’ll finish this up later?” she asked.

“Do you even need to ask?”

Petra smiled and went to open the door.

**THE END**


End file.
